An electromotive machine, such as a large electrical generator as may be used in the field of electrical power generation or a motor, includes a stator winding having a large number of conductors or stator bars that are pressed into slots in a base body, such as a laminated stator core. Such a machine represents a very expensive and long-term investment. For example, a failure of the generator not only endangers the power equipment itself but may also result in substantially costly and burdensome service reduction due to the down time associated with a repair. Cost-effective, reliable and accurate monitoring of stator slot temperatures is desirable for timely and systematic prevention of malfunctions. For example, this monitoring may be desirable for determining the operational condition of the machine and/or for analyzing the design of the stator bars. Disclosed embodiments are believed to successfully address at least such needs.